Mizerable, the song?
by ToxicFreesias
Summary: Riku is a male model who's been attacked by fan girls, Sora is an emo kid who is Very upset cause he can't get his hair to do that flippy thing like that one guy from that band can do, and everyone else? They're just trying to keep up with the new guys...
1. What more could you want

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, shape or form own Kingdom hearts but this story if I wanted could be turned into a comic by me and possibly (cough) be made into (cough) a dojinshi (Cough COUGH) Unfortunately I'm too poor and too lazy to make it perhaps in another year I might if I remember it….

Among other things I would just love to tell you your story is ready so enjoy!

P.S: Yeaaaah this is Yaoi and for those of you who don't know I could be evil and just let you suffer but I'm relatively happy so I'll just tell you it's guy on guy. Oh yeah there is minimal Kairi bashing but only for about 2 chapters…So don't be to angry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter one

"**What more could you want ?"**

Damn…Riku thought as he painfully awoke from his spot on the floor. _Okay first where am I? _he thought. _OH GOD I'M BLIND! _Instantly panicking he wiped at his eyes furiously only to be pained by what Sora had once called sleepy dust when he was 5.

_First still WHERE THE HELL AM I???_ After blinking once or twice he groggily looked around. It seemed to be his place…but something was missing. _Secondly why am I on the floor?_

He surveyed the room pissed. His head was throbbing and his eyes were puffy and irritated from that damn sleepy dust! He could tell things were just going to go terribly wrong. _Okay I'm definitely in the bedroom because my bed is here…4feet away…_

"WHY ME!?!" he swore he was loosing it. He up pulled of the sheet he was entangled in and noticed the breeze. Yeah a breeze. _Okay first I'm in my bedroom 4 feet away from the bed…ANOTHER QUESTION that will replace the first one and as for the breeze it's quite nice so I don't really care._

He stood up quickly only to bump his head on what seemed to be his guitar precariously perched atop a shelf. Why the hell was it above his head? And further more why was he still 4 FEET FROM his BED where e should be sleeping! And just who uses the phrase **precariously perched** anymore?

He clutched his abused cranium as he rolled over only for his toe to be greeted by a magic eight ball. At this point Riku could have sworn it was mocking him…"Okay you think your so smug then tell me what the meaning of life is." He said throwing it at his guitar. He didn't care he had 13 more in different shapes and colors.

Looking over at the now cracked eight ball Riku read his answer. His cocky smile fading…" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SURE!?!" Seriously what kind of answer is sure when it comes to the ultimate question? He dropped the ball and retreated to the bathroom. Defeated. As he let the hot water run over his skin he took a wash cloth and properly cleaned his face.

Squeezing some shampoo into the palm of his hand he lathered it and reached for his locks. As he scrubbed lightly at his scalp he noticed a few other things were missing from his bathroom like his favorite bodywash, his clothes hamper, and…"OH. FUCK. IT'S.GONE!!!!"

"Hey Riku could you keep it down the rest of the house maybe awake but your bothering Mom with your random outburst, and she's got a concert tonight." Zexion whispered angrily from his position near the cracked door. Not wanting to intrude on his brothers privacy as he was just getting out he handed him a towel and Boxers.

"Zexion what happened Last night?" Riku asked pissed as hell while pulling out his usual medication for his migraines. Pulling out random pairs of pants for his Little brother he sighed

"Well I think you should know with that throbbing headache of yours…" he replied in the same dry tone as before accept this one with slightly less anger. Riku cocked his head as Zexion walked up and flicked his forehead. (Itachi-ish ne?) "K…A…I…R…I" he spelled slowly.

"The fan girls…they attacked didn't they? She let them in." Riku said fuming.

"…"

"I am so fucked up right now it's not funny."

"Why?" Zexion asked about to start lecturing him immediately. Riku gave him a look that confirmed his feelings.

"My phone is gone…" he replied shaking furiously.

"Yeah and?" Zexion said now bored with the topic.

"Work phone." Zexion was now shaking himself but for an entirely different reason. "You…"

"Oh shit." Riku screamed as he grabbed his black jeans and hurriedly forced them on fumbling with the belt buckle the his entire 5 second Journey to the door. Running down the marble halls barefoot he braced himself for the upcoming explosion.

"**RIKU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"** On that Note he could hear his brothers foot steps picking up speed with every corner turned. Still running for his life Riku picked up his own pace while franticly Dialing his best friends Cell.

outside

"When is Riku coming oooout!" Selphie whined. She listless body thrown over her boyfriend

Tidus.

"Just chill Selphie Riku's gonna be out soon Ya." Wakka replied. Tidus looked down to see why his pants were vibrating..

"Nah he's coming in 3...2..1"

"TIDUS START THE CAR NOW!" Riku said running full speed at the car buckling his seatbelt and cutting himself on the underside of his studded one. The sped off toward the beach. "Is there any chance I could get you guys to tell me what I did last night?" everyone shook there heads more like in shame instead of not knowing.

"God I hate my life…"Riku mumbled through his Peach muffin as he viciously took a bite. He then grabbed for his Starbucks coffee. Selphie then punched Tidus as he began to sing his version of the cheerios theme song.

"I don't know you have just about everything…."Wakka muttered absentmindedly under his breath while looking out the window. Riku's brows furrowed as he looked at his two other friends only to see that they agreed.

"That's not true you can't have everything…"

"but you _can_ get close." Selphie said quietly "Maybe you just need a vacation from the shoots

And maybe get back to the music?" she added innocently. Riku looked at her blankly letting his Aqua eyes pierce her soul.

"Geez Riku what's with the YOU ARE UNWORTHY look Ya?" Wakka said in a mock offended tone. Riku then looked at him. The same blank stare. Cloud backed up in his seat.

"I've been everywhere there is to be…" Riku said then averting his gaze. The trio then looked at each other trying to figure out something for their silver haired friend. Then Tidus eyes got exceptionally evil.

"Hey Riku…I hear there are some really awesome musicians in Twilight town." he suggested slyly. Riku's perked up a little trying hard not to show his interest. "Too bad we have to take a ship to get there " If there were two things Riku couldn't have hated they were the ocean and music. "and I also hear Lulu's going to sing her first concert there…" Wakka and Riku both stood up With there phones in hand.

"HelloTravelocitycanyougetme4cruiseticketstoTwilightTown1?!" Selphie hugged her boyfriend happily.

"O Tidy you're a genius" she whispered.

Smiling cockily he stood up and took a bow "No need to tell me twice but if you feel like it I won't stop you." Pretty soon everyone was grinning like crazy! "So do you think Zexion will let you go?" Riku then stopped and sulked as Selphie slapped Tidus upside the head.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ha do you like it so far? I'll try to make more chapter soon. I suppose if I wasn't clear Riku is a model.. Well please review1!


	2. I never meant for it to hurt

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, shape or form own Kingdom hearts but this story if I wanted could be turned into a comic by me and possibly (cough) be made into (cough) a dojinshi (Cough COUGH) Unfortunately I'm too poor and too lazy to make it perhaps in another year I might if I remember it….

Among other things I would just love to tell you your story is ready so enjoy!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter two

"**Never meant for it to hurt"**

6 am and he still couldn't sleep…Sora lay wide awake in his bed. _Maybe if I just lay here thinking tired thoughts I'll go to sleep. _No chance. He drew out a long sigh. "Could you maybe stop that?" A blond head popped out from the pile of blanket that was the top of Cloud's bed.

"Sora…." he continued as he sat up much to his body's protest. Sora looked over from his side of the room as his eyes meet clouds.

"Hey Cloud how come your names not Kumo?" Sora asked blankly. Cloud himself then gave an exasperated sigh.

"I know you can do better than that normally when you pull something like that you-"

He was greeted with the reply of Sora's light snores. "Lovely now I have to get back to sleep." (Beeeeeeeeeeeerzzzzzzzzzzzt!) "DAMNIT SORA!" Cloud yelled as he chucked a pillow at Sora's brown mop.

He let his bro have the shower first as he fumbled with his phone. After sitting through what seemed like an eternity of Roxas rambling.

"Oh god…" Roxas began.. "Sora guess who's on the listing for the 3 presidential suites?"

Sora rubbed his eye and yawned

"Com on Roxas I don't want to hear about any kind of rich folk renting out the suite for the cruise."

"So-ra please you know they have personal attendants for these people!" His Twin brother whined hard. "Oi Blondie number 2 we gotta go report to the bridge captain wants us." Sora heard Clouds soon to be boyfriend in the background. "Hai…Sora this could be good for you and your image!"

Soon Sora was listening to an empty line. _Who would want to see my image…_Sighing he knocked on the bathroom door receiving wait a sec type reply from his older bro. As Cloud made his exit Sora was in the shower singing to his heart's content.

"So Sora what do you think'll happen this time around?" Cloud inquired from his spot near the door in his crisp white attendant outfit. Picking up his pants with a solemn expression set Sora stared into space for awhile.. "Sora…" Cloud said waving a hand in front of the young boys face "S-o-r-a !" he then jumped.

"I'm sorry what where we talking about?" Sora replied quietly as he finished dressing "Cloud your tie?" Sora said pointing at the said piece of clothing. The blonde looked down and reached for the piece of material on his dresser.

"Oh and this came for you yesterday" he said reaching in his pocket for a small purple envelope "I'm sure you know what it is ne?" a smile slowly tugging at his lips. He hated seeing him this way _and I'm glad he can at least smile even for a little while_. He looked across the room.

Outside on the loading deck

"Riku quit being so clingy!" Tidus cried for the eleventh time today. It wasn't Riku's fault Selphie kept pushing him on Tidus just cause she wouldn't be getting her Gravitation comics on the ship.

"You know damn well the reason as to why I'm so called "clingy" right now" Riku hissed as he pushed Tidus and began another one of their pre-vacation fights. Tidus reached up and pulled out a strand of Riku's hair.

"Oh shit…" Wakka said scared as hell as he grabbed Selphie and ran a good thirty feet away. Aqua met the Ocean at that moment they were both ready to strike until they both just turned there backs and walked up the ramp into the ship.

"What the hell just happened?" Selphie said in shock. Wakka could only stare and shake his head as they boarded.

Inside

"Welcome dearest passengers to the Twilight dreams cruise line!" A tan man by the name of Xenhort (when he was nice) exclaimed "Our owner is not on the ship with us at the time but on your trip back he will be" as the crowd cheered and the annoying vacation theme played.

Riku rolled his eyes only to earn a punch from Selphie as he was going over all the rules and safety procedures. Of course Riku new them already how many times had he gone on a ship.

"and that is how to use the escape boat now this cruise has no select schedule for all of you but know that breakfast will be served from 6a.m to 10a.m lunch from 12 noon to 4p.m and Dinner from 6p.m to 10p.m if there is something else that you require in all of your state rooms there is one of these."

He motioned for one of his attendants to come over. "Introduce yourself" he said happily.

Riku looked up to the spot where the said attendant was to introduce himself.

"Um I'm Sora and I'll be your head attendant for your trip…" the little brunette then looked to Xenhort for acknowledgment. He made a kind gesture for him to continue. "Um the attendant system will work as follows" he pulled something out of his ear

"this is a device that will allow me to hear all of your request at a given time if the task requires help from higher up or more needs more hands." in each of your staterooms there is a monitor with a phone with four buttons one for room service one for managing your account on the trip, another for planning your trip as we have several different stops before your destination, and lastly a button for appointments on our ship."

After all of that he sighed cutely and jumped when all the women on board went crazy.

"Come on Riku let's go meet our personal attendants!" Selphie started as Riku sped by with lightning speed. "Why's he going so fast?" Tidus gave a small laugh.

"Because all he heard was 'meet' and 'attendant'" Tidus answered smugly as he walked at his own pace to Riku current position.

"Ah I see w-w-well it seems like you are our presidential state room suite uh thingy passengers um you have a choice between four state room attendants ah two people to a room but if you want we can connect them since there are six of you-"

"Five of us?" Tidus asked as he looked at the rest of his friends.

"He means me." Everyone more importantly Riku spun around to be confronted with his angry older brother. Riku regain his composure in record time.

"Well still what are you going to do with an extra bed." Riku asked. Zexion adjusted his glasses.

"You mean two extra beds." he said as a matter of factly. Riku turned to Sora for confirmation.

"Sora is this true?" He asked gently not wanting to frighten him anymore than he already had. The smaller boy nodded.

"Um it's under Tanaka, Zexion his two guest Demyx and Axel."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Lune: Yay I finished! Well I'm going to leave it there if there's something you really want to see just send it in I'll see if I can thread these things in.


	3. If rythm is a dancer who am I?

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, shape or form own Kingdom hearts but this story if I wanted could be turned into a comic by me and possibly (cough) be made into (cough) a dojinshi (Cough COUGH) Unfortunately I'm too poor and too lazy to make it perhaps in another year I might if I remember it….

Among other things I would just love to tell you your story is ready so enjoy!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter three

"**If rhythm is a dancer what does that make me?"**

"Sora I need help…" Riku said innocently through the intercom. Sora's confused face popped up.

"Hai Tanaka-san?" His blue eyes glowing as if he was egger to help. Riku knew that the last 4 calls he had placed yesterday were a test to see just how accommodating this ship was.

"Well Tidus wants to listen to his J-rock Stuff where's the stereo?" He was now entirely confused as he looked around the room." Sora made an 'eep' sort of sound.

"Gomen Nasai1 I forgot to put them in today oh boss is gonna be sooooooo mad!"

Cloud watched in amazement at the brunette spazing out in his little 14 inch box. He then sighed and continued putting away various items towels, extra bed sheets the 50 million pillows Riku ordered last night and then decided that 5 would do.

"Sora" The little brunette stopped his spaz attack and stood still with his head held down. Selphie awed Tidus rolled his eyes and Riku practically drooled Clouds expression however remained solid. "please calm down and please take care of Tanaka-sans needs"

"Hai Ni-san…" as Sora lifted his head and pouted. "Sumimasen Tanaka-san." The monitor then shut it self of leaving Riku to imagine the bright blue eyes that had shone on the screen.

"Anything else Tanaka-san?" Cloud said standing tall at least a foot and some inches above Riku. Riku looked thoughtfully around his room and out the window.

"O pick me pick me!" Selphie said from her position on Tidus bed. Cloud simply smiled.

"Um do you have an arcade?" Cloud smiled and nodded quietly.

" 1st level 4 entire windows from the casino" He replied Tidus cocked an eyebrow at his answer. "Trust me it's easier to remember that way." he swiftly left after.

"Riku was still staring at the screen hoping wishing that the terrible agonizing time waiting for his beloved new desire would sweep in through the door-" Tidus narrated holding Selphie's magazine as though it were a story book.

"I have your stereo!" Sora said coming in quickly setting various pieces on the table and stacking them up on top of each other in record time. 'Sorry for not having your room ready you see mister Zexion asked ahead of time for his room to be checked and we were still preparing everyone else's rooms so-"

"Calm down it's okay" Riku said while hurling a pillow at Tidus head who seemed to be saying something along the lines of a trashy novel with Wakka quietly making the sound effects. Sora then connected all the wires with a satisfied smile. "Thanks"

""It's my job so no problem!" Sora exclaimed smiling as he made the same swift exit his brother did. Wakka put in Tidus CD and let Gackt boom Mizerable throughout the suite.

"So….Riku" Selphie started

"No Selphie." Riku answered instantly "I don't feel like it." He said making his exit as well frustration played out on his face. She turned to Tidus for an answer.

"He's bummed cause he doesn't know how to approach Sora." the blond replied. "He really freaked him out at first asking him all those question and with the fifty million request he sent."

"You know what I think I have an idea…" She chimed "let's go play DDR!" She ran high speed taking Tidus and a blank Riku who wasn't even half way down the hall toward 1st level 4 entire windows from the casino. Wakka of course like the rational thinker he was left a note on the stereo saying how they'd be back in 5.

"Here Riku let it all out!!!!!!" She cried dramatically with all arms wid. Other kids in the casino looked confused. Riku looked at the DDR machine and growled so he went to half life and shot anyone and anything he saw including the people who where complimenting his targeting skills.

"Who look at him go!" Some random guy who was about be Riku's next target with the red and blue guns screamed. Everyone averted there attention to the little blond as his eyes and feet refused to see an almost on the DDR screen.

""Tidus is…" he felt a hand on his shoulder and the said blonds no way in hell look on his face. "Your right your no good anyway…" He ran ahead to see just how good this person is.

Of course Selphie was up there giving the machine hell as she had done some freaky black magic thing to make it go faster than regular challenge mode.

"Damn Selphie do ya have to break every DDR machine you see?" Tidus inquired earning a hiss from her as a reply.

When the song ended Selphie one which scared the hell out of the blond. "So what is the name of Selphie's newest DDR buddy?" he asked the blonde.

"Name's Roxas!" he replied "I was on the upper level when Sora was telling everyone about the system." Wakka nodded adding how he had definitely seen more than one blond head. A familiar brunette with a fitted black tee and skinny jeans walked in cautiously.

"Roxas!" he said running up to him "Oh hello to you again." Sora smiled to Riku and the gang. He watched while the two exchanged a few words. "Hey Sora why don't you show these guys your DDR skills?"

Sora looked town and shyly dug his toe into the carpet hoping maybe a magical portal would pull him back into his safe room.

"No skills huh?" Wakka said "That's okay all of us pretty much suck except Selphie if you want someone to loose to you Riku's your man here."

Riku did what every sensible guy would do at this point…he gave a sigh

"I can play most instruments but when it comes to physical rhythms I'm pretty bad" he replied with a fake smile as he looked at Wakka and made sure his subliminal messaging was getting there first class and within one business day.

"I've got some rhythm…"the Sora said quietly "we'll play sync mode you match your steps with mine." he walked up to the machine.

'Okay I'll try that." Riku said smiling still.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO


	4. Be my harmony

Riku: Lunenoire does not in anyway, shape or form own Kingdom hearts but this story if she wanted could be me and Sora and possibly (cough) in a (cough) dojinshi (Cough COUGH) Unfortunately She's too poor and too lazy to make it perhaps in another year she might if she remembers it….

Lune: Riku your awesome!!!! Anyway among other things Sora would like to say something.

Sora: Um…I would just love to tell you your story is ready so enjoy!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter four

"**Be** **my harmony?"**

"Alright what song?" Riku asked Sora while motioning toward the screen. Sora gave one of his infamous thoughtful expressions. Riku who was currently distracted by the cute face allowed Cloud to change their song without much notice.

"IT'S TIME TO DANCE!!!" The machine cried as Sora and Riku began panicking.

"I thought you were going to wait?!?!" Sora cried trying to keep up with all the steps to what seemed like **Midnight special **on crack.

Riku himself hoping that he wouldn't trip on the pad or his own two feet for that matter had decided to just fling Selphie on the pad. And suspecting who was behind this he grabbed Tidus like a Pikmin and quick changed him with Sora who by now was traumatized by the machine.

". . ."

". . . Um. . ."

". . . that was mean."

Sora walked more like quick paced his exit.. Riku stood stunned _What the hell that wasn't even my fault!_

He then began his own walk/quick pace more like stomp out the door after the brunette.

_I mean god I didn't touch anything! If we wasn't being so damn adorable and cute and attractive and…and charming…and cute and…molestable… _

And thanks to Riku's wonderful thought's he made a very nice acquaintance with a blond woman in the hallway by simply tripping over what seemed to be a useless pole from nowhere.

Yes very nice indeed with plenty of profanity and bitchy-ness on both parts. After letting loose one more string of crayola lyrics the blonde stormed off in a huff. Riku ran a hand through his I-swear-to-god-I'm-not-perfect silver hair.

"Sora where are you?" he called quietly to himself looking around corners "I swear it's all Tidus fault…I know I should've"

"What's Tidus fault?" While Riku jumped five feet in the air( mentally of course)

From the small voice. He was met with the wet gaze of the brunette.

"SoralookI'msorrybutI'mabsolutelysurethatTidusswitchedoursong!" Riku then gave a What the fuck did I just really do that? Expression then hung his head low enough so his eyes couldn't be seen. "S-s-sorry."

"No my evil brother did it."

"?"

"Well there were three blond heads…"

"Damn Tidus is totally gonna kill me…"

Another of Sora's thoughtful expressions came and went quickly.

"Ah! I'll tell him you made a mistake maybe he won't be so hard on you! Come on!" He grabbed the elder boys had and ran with him down the hallway "I'm sure if I tell him that I think he looks like my brother he'll forgive us!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Lune: Sumimasen….I know I've been kind of lazy with these chapters but I'll try and get some more up. Oh an I'm still contemplating who should try and screw with everyone's lives if you have an Idea please write it in a review 

Well till then Jane!


	5. Court of fire

Selphie: My crack buddy Lune does not in anyway, shape or form own Kingdom hearts but this story if she wanted could be and angst lovey-dovey drama (cough) in a (cough) dojinshi (Cough COUGH) Unfortunately She's too poor and too lazy to make it perhaps in another year she might if she remembers it….LIKE I'LL LET HER FORGET!!!!!!!

Lune: Selphie you got the goods? (Selph nods) Sora could you do this one more time for me again?

Sora: Um okay…I would just love to tell you your story is ready so enjoy! (is suddenly handed a piece of notebook paper) Uh….well it's possible that Selphie will add little bonuses here and there for being such good readers…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter five

"**Court of Fire"**

"?"

"It's true!"

". . . "

"Come on Tidus you gotta believe me Riku only got you confused with my brothers blonde head!"

Selphie walked up to the stereo and began playing **U.G.L.Y **by Daphne and Celeste and started making random poses at Demyx from across the room. He grinned and got up and began making his own.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the battle being held for a split second until Riku stepped in between him and gave his trademark smirk.

Selphie screamed, Demyx swooned, Wakka fainted, Tidus faked an orgasm, Roxas begged to be immediately deflowered, and Zexion gave a rare laugh from across the room. Sora's widened considerably before he realized just exactly he'd been catering to for the past 2 days.

_That smirk…_

Cloud and Leon walked into the open door confused as to the scene placed in front of them. Riku looked at them differently a sadder look like I-can't-help-feeling-this-way-don't-hate-me-oh-you-probly-hate-me-I-know-I'm-dirty-look.

_That hair…_

"That's a pretty nice face you got there kid…" a red haired man said stepping into the room a smirk plastered across his face. Riku had never been one to pout so his personal alternative was his blank stare this time with a hint of are you serious?

_That attitude…_

"Arigato Gozaimasu" Riku was about to bow but instead stopped and was about to greet the man in several other ways but then stopped and just decided on one thing a handshake.

_That language that I know how to speak but doesn't get the girls all over me…_

The red head was obviously pissed about his behavior.

"What the hell is your problem?" Riku smiled innocently (Like that's possible) at the red head's comment.

He simply shook his head "Sorry I just don't know how to deal with people who live under rocks." Axel glared evilly at him.

"Once I'm finished with getting myself settled you should meet my lighter." Axel said insanely raising his voice every syllable if it were possible.

He threw his suit case at a random bed on the faaaaaaar side of the room (technically speaking Zexion's suit they just have the doors open) "DONE!" Axel said whipping out a lighter and charging for Riku at the same time.

Riku did what any smart model with friends would do grab one of them and make a human shield. His reaction however compared to the angry red heads was like comparing

Sonic the hedgehog to pikachu. (Yeah I know random but I suck at metaphors and analogies.)

Demyx then ran in the way and unleashed a powerful chord on his sitar which sent Axel flying back.

"YOU IDIOT THIS IS A CRUISE DON'T START A FIRE IN HERE!" Demyx screamed while pulling Axel's spiky red locks.

"Demy?" Axel said blankly "I'VE MISSED YOU!!!!!" Axel said latching on to his best friends upper torso. Demyx looked blank than hugged his best friend to death.

"NOW I CAN DANCE TO TASTEFUL ROCK MUSIC!"

"NOW I CAN PLAY PUNK ROCK!!!!!" Demyx screamed and began the first few notes to **A little less than sixteen candles, a little more touch me **by **Fallout** boy as Axel cried out the lyrics perfectly in tune with his own personal tone.

That just set Riku off. He threw a guitar at Tidus and had him play **Oblivion **by **30 seconds to mars. **One of Riku's favorites as he sing/spoke the beginning lyrics himself.

This time it was Axel turn to make a face this one in particular happened to b a smirk.

"You just crossed the limit pal." Axel screamed trying to frantically grab for his lighter.

Riku stopped singing and struck a wait-a-minute-I'm -thinking-pose.

"The limit…of questions?" He said pretending to act dumb.

Axel got up grabbed his lighter and held it toward his face.

"You see this" he said grabbing Riku by the collar Riku nodded as if he were afraid it wasn't the first time he'd been burnt. There was always that one incident in Tahiti with a torch…. "Imagine this except…EVERYWHERE!!!"

"**RIKU MASAKI !!!!!"** Sora half screamed like a fan girl half screamed like a scared idiot in awe and fear. Both boys turned to meet the brunettes gaze. As Sora began grabbing his own fistfuls of hair murmuring things to himself and every now and then saying some thought's out loud.

"Cloud this is bad reaaaaaaaaal bad." he continued "Do you know who's downstairs still fuming that they didn't get one of our sweets. Cloud took a questioning glance for what oh 5 seconds. Before his face paled completely.

"Who?" Riku and Axel said in unison. Zexion motioned Leon over to go into the files on his laptop. Leon gave a grunt that seemed only familiar too Cloud at the moment before Sora gave his signature whimper that anyone could've guessed meant.

"That annoying read head bitch Kairi?" Tidus said looking at the picture on the screen nonchalantly. Selphie's eyes went wide and then became slits.

"Axel lemme borrow that top and your lighter…" (Organization XIII is in)

Axel slipped of his coat to reveal a perfectly chiseled body for a really tall and skinny guy. And handed her a lighter.

"Here you can use my special lighter..."

"Hey make sure you get my work phone it's the one-"

"with the Icy blue metallic waves right?"

"Yeah"

"Hey um how bout you guy have dinner at the captains table!" Sora squeaked which added to his cuteness. Riku was to busy trying to make his pants seem like they were bigger.

"Yeah let's do that then we can all come up with a plan to get rid of her." Roxas cried joyfully. Axel glanced at the blonde with interest if only for a second or to. "But we won't burn her okay?" Axel pouted.

"If you intend for us to help we can't break any codes." Leon said uninterestedly.

"Indeed this is going to take some careful planning…and hacking." Zexion added a smirk on his face.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Lune: Sorry for being late I'm having issues with the next chapter there's a little lemon or maybe it's lime. Well whatever it is Riku's gonna be happy.


End file.
